Information exchange have changed processes associated work and personal environments. Automation and improvements in processes have expanded scope of capabilities offered for personal and business consumption. With the development of faster and smaller electronics, providing elaborate features (that improve functionality) in an operating system have become feasible. Indeed, applications provided to coincide with and/or override existing features of an operating system have become common features in modern personal and work environments. Such systems execute a wide variety of applications ranging from document productivity applications to process management applications.
A clipboard application provides a user with a way to capture and re-use previously copied item(s). The clipboard application adds an item history to a traditional single item clipboard provided by an operating system. However, modern clipboard applications fail to seamlessly integrate with a system clipboard. A user who desires to re-use an item with the clipboard application is forced to execute a re-copy operation. The re-copy operation moves the item into the system clipboard for an execution of a subsequent paste operation. The re-copy operation flow is inefficient and confusing because the flow forces the user to manage an item across two clipboards (the system clipboard and a local clipboard of the clipboard application). The re-copy operation flow prevents the user from executing a paste operation directly from the clipboard application because the user is forced to route the item through the system clipboard.